Boy, I just wanted your Love Chapter 1 up
by jommylover92
Summary: Tommy and Jude know each other for a few weeks and had a realationship. on a party they were pretty drunk and had sex without a condom..... read! written by JudendTommy and Me.
1. Prologue: A really big mistake

**Boy, I just wanted your Love.**

_Ages:_

Jude Harrison: first Instant star: age 17  
Tommy Quincy: producer at G-major: age 24

Summary: Tommy was a new producer and Jude was the rock star, they fell in love with each other. But they had a lot of obstacles. Tommy and Jude know each other for a few weeks now, and they have a relationship. 5 weeks ago there was a Party, they were pretty drunk and had sex without a condom……..

_ages Next chapter:_

Noelle: Top Model and Tommy's fiancé: age 26

Tommy: Famous singer in LA: age 28

Jude: singer and songwriter at G-major: age 21

Lysanne; by name: Lissy: Jude's daughter: age 3 nearly 4

Title: Boy, I just wanted your love. haha I thought that one would be fun

**Prologue: A really big mistake.**

"Shoot!" Jude called out in despair "It is positive" and she rammed with her fists on the wall. "this can't be true…" she whispered to herself with an over emotion voice.

she was in the bathroom standing against the free wall, he legs become week of angst and she want to let herself fall onto the ground. but she could hold the sink on time. she took the pregnancy test from the glass plate above the sink and closed her eyes. it was her second pregnancy test because she was too stubborn the believe the first test. But now when she had used the second one it was clearly and obvious. She was really pregnant, what a nightmare.

The second pregnancy test was still in her hand but she didn't want to look at it again, it was too hard to see the reality. She was really having a child! What would her dad say? Is he gone be furious or should he give me the silence treatment forever. And most important, what about Tommy? It is his child.

Oh I can't believe we didn't used a condom, how stupid can we be? I think it was because of rush, we Just wanted to touch each other and have sex, that's why we forgot it. Yea I know it sounds lame, but it is the truth.

Jude opened the bathroom door and started to walk slowly towards her room.

Suddenly someone was screaming from downstairs and she frightened. "Jude there is someone for you!"

"I am coming" Jude called out and she walked downstairs, afraid to tell everybody about her pregnancy. They are gone tell her to take a abortion she knows that already. But she is gone stay stubborn and determined. She definitely don't want an abortion! It's murder.

"Jude" Tommy said carefully and Jude snapped out of the thoughts. "Yea" she replied still a bit absent and started to bit nervously on her nails.

"What's wrong why did you disappear so early this morning?" he asked finally and she shrugged in response "Jude what's wrong? You are so damn nervous!" he asked anxious and looked in Jude eyes with a serious expression.

"uhm, Okay I will tell you go sit on couch." She said and glanced at the confused expressions of Stuart and Sadie who were already sitting on the couch.

Jude took a seat and she looked down at her feet "Okay Jude tell me the silence is killing me right now!" Sadie nagged and Jude looked up.

"Okay, this is really hard me" she replied and stopped of a few minutes. "okay I will spit it out as quick as possible" she warned and looked at Stuart in an apologizing look. "I am pregnant" she whispers as quick as possible.

What? Tommy questioned himself, is it my child, oh shoot, we didn't used a condom 6 weeks ago when we had sex for the first time. he thought frenzied and he looked at Jude who was looking at Stuart and Sadie who were both in shock. This is my change I have to go away from here, if I am not going I will get big troubles with Darius and Jude's family and stood up from the couch as silence as possible and he ran toward the hallstand took his coat and ran outside leaving the door open.

"Jude are you serious?" Sadie was the first one who talked again. And Jude nodded in response ashamed of herself "Who is the father, Jude I didn't know you were already on that area" Sadie continued in disbelieve but her frightened face softened. "Jude if you are having a child, I will support Jude a fully 100" Sadie whispered in a supportive way and she took a seat next to Jude and lay 

her arm on her shoulder. "I will help you through" and she looked at Jude, all of sudden she noticed Jude's interest was turned to Stuart, he was still silence.

"Daddy please answer!" Jude begged and looked in her father eyes but he looked away, not able to see his pregnant daughter.

"Jude I can't believe you pregnant!" he suddenly said and he was furious, and ashamed of his own flesh and blood.

"but daddy.." but she couldn't finish her sentence because Stuart interrupted her "No, buts! Jude it has to take time that I will forgive you" and his face softened and Jude let out her breath she didn't know she was holding and Sadie sighted in relieve.

"but I have to be drastic to Tommy" and he was furious again "I believe he is the father!" and he screamed the last word.

"Dad please it is not his fold" and Jude looked at the couch were Tommy used to be sitting but he was gone.

"he is gone!"


	2. Chapter 1: The song on the Radio

**Chapter 1: The song on the radio**

The sun was burning in Tom Quincy's eyes when he looked out of the bedroom window of his fifth floor apartment in sunny Los Angeles. 3800 kilometres away from his old town, Toronto. That had been the first thing he calculated after moving here. As if it was important.

"Babe, you're already awake?" He turned around to meet his beautiful fiancé's eyes. She was tall, blond hair (naturally brown) and - like most of his girlfriends had been - a model. Just one had been different…

"Do you want to come back to bed? I miss you in here." Noelle asked him seductively.  
"Sure Hun!" As soon as he lay down next to her she started kissing him passionately and crawled onto his chest. Normally he loved her doing this, but now… it felt kinda wrong. Tommy stood up.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He said quickly, Without waiting for her answer he left the bedroom. He didn't stop until he stood in front of the big mirror, with the door locked behind him. He didn't want Noelle to come in right now.

_What is this? _Tommy asked himself. _Why is everything coming up right now?_ Sure, he had been thinking about her in the past and the most at the beginning, but now, after about four years he shouldn't have these thoughts in his mind anymore. He was famous, for god sake, a famous singer. He had done two kick ass albums, produced and sung by himself. His fiancé was the hottest model in California, they were gonna get married this year.

So why was he still thinking about her, feeling for her? Why couldn't he stop imagining his daughter - well, he didn't even know if it was a girl, he just assumed. How does she look? Blue eyes, blond hair?

"Fuck!" Tommy growled and punched the wall so hard his knuckles started bleeding. He couldn't even see his own reflection in the mirror. He was a bad daddy, much worse than anyone could be. He didn't stay with Jude when she needed him the most. He hadn't seen his kid's first steps, hadn't heard its first words, he didn't even know when the birthday was.

"Babe, your new song is on air!" He sighed and wiped the blood from his hand, then opened the door and heard a familiar voice sing. But it wasn't his one.

You got time  
If time is what you needed  
You're not mine  
I rather not believe you're fine  
Rather think you're up all night

You're alright  
You knew me when you met me  
Let's not fight  
I'm just a little feisty  
Maybe, maybe I would lose my mind

I don't wanna  
Let you go away  
I don't wanna  
Let you go

Boy, I just wanted your love  
I just need to feel your love  
I just wanted your love

I don't wanna  
Let you go

You got steam  
The wheels are turning  
It's just me  
I'm crashing and I'm burning  
Shouldn't we be making out?  
You got guts  
Guts is what I need now  
I don't mind  
Starting to believe it's over  
Tell her "I loathe her"

I don't wanna  
Let you go

Boy, I just wanted your love  
I just need to feel your love  
I just wanted your love

I don't wanna  
Let you go  


Ha!

Letting you go  
Letting you go  
Letting you go  
Letting you go  
Letting you go  
Yea yea

I don't wanna  
Let you go away  
I don't wanna  
Let you go

I just wanted your love  
Feel your love  
I just wanted your love

I don't wanna  
Let you go

He just stood there, frozen.  
"Babe, you ok?" Noelle walked up from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "The programmer said next song would be Love stoned by Tommy Q, so I thought…"

_Well, that had not been my song!_ Tommy was feeling sick, hearing her voice after that long time. Of course, she was famous now, so there had been many songs of her in the radio, but he always changed the canal as soon as he heard the name 'Harrison'.

"Mommy, hurry up or I'm gonna be late!" Lissy called as hard as she could, from downstairs, already half out the door.  
"Sure honey, I'm gonna be there in just one second!" Jude was still upstairs in her bathroom, combing her hair and putting on some make up.

"Mommy, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Lissy's voice was pretty angry for a three years old, well, nearly four.  
"Hey, hey! Little girls don't talk like that." Jude jumped down the last steps and scooped her daughter up.  
"Let's go!" She ran the whole way to her car, so they wouldn't be that late and Lissy squealed happy.  
"Faster, faster!" She screamed in a childish voice.

_At least no one will see us!_ Jude thought as she raised her speed. That was the positive side of living alone in a big house - next family about one kilometre away. She had decided to move out when Lissy was two - she couldn't stand her Dad and Sadie trying to help her with the education anymore. It was like everyone was demanding different things.  
"Jude, you shouldn't!" "Jude, I don't think that's a good idea…" they were nagging the whole day!

So she packed her stuff - money wasn't a problem that time, after her fourth album which had been sold well all over the world - and bought this nice house with a big garden and a lot of space for her little daughter.

As they arrived at the kindergarten Lissy was suddenly pretty shy.  
"Everything is gonna be great!" Jude hugged her daughter and together they entered the building.

"You'll meet many other children and become friends with them!"  
" 'kay…" Lissy's voice was barely above a whisper.

A woman - about thirty years old - saw them and approached.  
"My name is Ellison. You must be Jude Harrison." Jude nodded in response.  
"And this sweet girl must be Lysanne." She smiled down at the child who was hiding behind her mother's legs.

"My name is Lysanne Harrison, but people call me Lissy." She whispered shyly.  
"Well Lissy, that's great! You wanna come in and meet Anna? It's her first day, too, and I bet you will like each other." Lissy's eyes lit up as she heard that she wasn't the only new one.  
"Bye Mom!" She pecked Jude on the lips then walked away with the kindergarten teacher.

"I'll be back in a second Mrs. Harrison." Jude waited. Looking at all the small coats she saw that every child had his own sign with the name on it. Right next to Lysanne was the name Tommy.

Jude stared at the small piece of paper as all the well hidden memories came up.  
Tommy, smiling at her. Tommy, kissing her. Tommy and her eating ice cream. Tommy telling her he loves her. _Stop it! _Jude told herself. _This is not the right place to think about him. _

Or to think about all the things she did wrong. Or the stuff that was in the papers about his and some model's engagement. Rage had filled Jude when she first saw the picture. She was just another piece in Tommy's model collection. But for god's sake, they were ENGAGED! Still, the news had had something positive.  


Jude had finally been able to finish her new song "Just wanted your love". This bitch had been the reason for the line "Tell her "I loathe her"".  
_Why isn't this woman coming back? I need to get into the studio to record. Kwest will be pretty pissed!_


End file.
